Consumers of laundry detergent products desire not only clean clothes from their laundry products, but also fresh clothes. They especially desire excellent freshness the first time they wear or use a fabric after it has been laundered. There remains a need to improve the freshness profile of laundry detergent compositions. Typically, detergent manufactures have developed sophisticated perfume technology to achieve this improved freshness. However, the development of a perfume technology to improve freshness can limit the breadth of perfume palate available to the detergent manufacturer. For example, when a perfume system is designed to deliver improved freshness, the product fragrance is constrained by the choice of compatible perfume raw materials; i.e. the flexibility of the detergent manufacturer to deliver improved freshness profile and broad product fragrances is constrained.
The Inventors have found that the freshness profile can be improved by the use of beta cyclodextrin. The Inventors have found that beta cyclodextrin when incorporated into a low built laundry detergent composition improve the freshness profile of the detergent composition. The Inventors have designed a freshness delivery system that not only improves the freshness profile of the laundry detergent composition but also enables a wide variety of perfumes to be incorporated into the laundry detergent, which in turn enables the detergent manufacturer to choose the product fragrance from broad perfume palate.